


Two Halves

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Everyone is given a necklace at birth that is half a unique shape, your soulmate has the other half. The necklaces get warmer the closer the two of you are. Yours had always been stone cold until the second batch of villain kids from the Isle arrived at Auradon.





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment of my Soulmate AU series.

You sat in Magical History class not really paying attention to what you were being told, you were playing with your necklace again. It was something you did when you were bored and not really paying attention to anything. The necklace had been given to you at birth and supposedly it was meant to match someone else’s to make one big shape, or something. You weren’t totally sure, you may have zoned out and not paid attention to your father when he tried to explain it. All you knew was that you hadn’t found anyone who had a similar shape and you really didn’t care. You didn’t need some soulmate who was going to try and make you into some fancy princess. You were a Neverland kid, more interested in having fun, you didn’t like all the pretty dresses and parties.

You hated Magical History with a passion, it always reminded you that the type of magic you possess, Neverland magic, has always been seen as inferior to everyone else’s even though, if they bothered to study it properly, it is actually far stronger than even Fairy Godmother’s magic. You were brought out of your thoughts as the bell for the end of the lesson sounded.

“Thank goodness for that,” you sighed, getting up and stuffing everything in your bag.

The lesson had been the last of the day and all you wanted to do was go up to your dorm and get some sleep. Your room mate, Sandy Skellington (yes, as in Jack and Sally) had been driving you insane with her crazy theories about what happened to Uma after the Cotillion for the past 3 weeks and you had barely been able to sleep. Thankfully, she was heading home to Halloween for the weekend so you were planning on just sleeping.

You weaved your way around everyone on your way to the dorms when you felt your neck start to get warm. With a frown you ran your hand along your neck until your reached the front of your necklace when you pulled your hand back quickly. Your necklace was slightly warm to the touch. You stopped walking and quickly looked around the halls to see if anyone else was having the same thing happen. When you realised nobody was reacting you shrugged and continued on your way to your dorm. You needed sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had just laid your head on your pillow when there was a knock on your door. You fully intended to ignore it, but whoever was on the other side wouldn’t stop knocking.

“Go away! I want to sleep!” you yelled, clearly annoyed.

“Open up! I have gossip!” yelled back your friend China (daughter of Chip).

“Tell me when I wake up,” you groaned. “I’m tired.”

“Some more Isle kids are coming!”

“Don’t care.”

“I think some of them might be Neverland kids…”

That caught your attention. You were suddenly up and flinging the door open.

“What do you mean Neverland kids?”

“Just come and see,” China grinned, grabbing your arm and pulling you out of your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With Uma still missing King Ben had decided to bring her crew to Auradon. Some had jumped at the chance, others thought they should’ve stayed and kept looking for their captain. They had all arrived together, piled into one limo, the chocolates and sweets soon empty. Harry and Gil had led everyone out of the limo and stood with their arms crossed in front of Ben and Fairy Godmother.

“I’m glad you came,” smiled Ben, extending his hand to Harry.

Harry looked down at Ben’s hand, but didn’t shake it.

“I know, a lot of you don’t want to be here, but I assure you this for the better. I am trying to fix the problems that the generation before us caused. I want every kid from the Isle to be here as soon as possible. I’ve been there and none of you should have ever been there,” Ben said, pointedly looking over at Fairy Godmother. “But I’m trying my best to fix things… If you will give me that chance.”

“We should be out looking for our captain, not… here,” sneered Harry.

“I promise you we have people out looking for her,” assured Ben. “I want Uma here too. I swear that.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, he didn’t believe Ben. Gil, on the other hand, seemed to believe Ben.

“I say we give this a chance,” Gil whispered to Harry.

“You don’t get a choice. With Uma missing, I’m in charge,” hissed back Harry.

Gil frowned and looked down at his feet. Harry didn’t like making his friend upset, but somebody had to keep an eye on the crew with Uma gone. One thing you could never say about Harry was that he wasn’t loyal.

“How about I show you around?” asked Ben, trying his hardest to cut through the tension.

“Fine,” groaned Harry.

“Let’s start over this way,” said Ben, turning away from the group of pirates.

Harry started to follow him, with the others falling in behind him, passed Fairy Godmother who wasn’t looking her usual cheerful self at the sight of all the pirates trudging towards the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I still don’t get why you think some of them are Neverland kids,” you whispered to China as you watched from your hiding spot.

“Well weren’t there pirates in Neverland?” she asked.

“Dad said there were…”

You rubbed at your necklace when you felt it getting warm again.

“What’s wrong?” asked China.

“That’s twice today this stupid thing has got warm,” you frowned. “I’ve never known it to do that before.”

“You do know what that means, right?”

You shook your head.

“It means your soulmate is close by,” she giggled.

“But it’s never done it before… oh no. It’s one of… of them,” you said, pointing to where the group of pirates were just walking into the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a few weeks since the pirate kids had arrived at Auradon and so far things weren’t too bad. Yes there had been a few fights, but to be honest Chad and his group of friends had started them and they deserved every bruise they got. Everything was exactly the same as always, except for one slight difference… The flashes of heat radiating from your necklace on a daily basis.

It was really starting to bother you. It only ever seemed to happen when you were around the pirate kids, but because they always seemed to be together you could never really get a pin point on who it could be. Every time your necklace got warm your eyes would quickly find the group and try to see if anyone else was reacting to their own necklace, but nobody ever was… or if they were, they were very good at hiding it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weeks turned into months and you had started to narrow down who it was that kept setting your necklace off with it’s heat… It was either Jonas, Gil or Harry, but because the three of them were always together whenever you saw or talked to them and they didn’t seem to be wearing a necklace of any sort, you couldn’t work out who it was. You needed a way to get each one of them alone to find out who it was. You needed help.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You need me to do what?” asked China in surprise.

“I need you and Rose to help me get Jonas, Gil and Harry into separate places so I can finally figure out which one of them is making this stupid thing hot,” you said, waving your necklace at her. “I can’t do it on my own.”

“You sure it’s definitely one of them?” asked Rose (daughter of the Queen of Hearts). “I mean there are a lot of pirate kids around.”

“I’m sure of it. It only happens when they’re around, but they’re always together so I can’t pinpoint exactly which one it is.”

“Who are you hoping for?” asked China.

“As weird as this may sound considering the history between our fathers back in Neverland… I want it to be Harry.”

China and Rose squealed happily.

“Then I say we hurry up and get this sorted,” grinned China. “Like, today.”

“Deal,” smiled Rose.

“Today it is,” you smiled nervously.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You don’t know how they managed it, and you probably didn’t want to know but China and Rose had managed to split Jonas, Gil and Harry, and now it was up to you to find which one of them kept making your necklace heat up. First stop, Tourney field and Jonas…

As you walked across the field passed him, your hand wrapped around your necklace, your heart was beating fast. You sighed with relief as you didn’t notice anything. You shook your head at Rose as you walked passed her.

“That leaves Gil and Harry,” you said to yourself, walking towards the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Next stop was the kitchen, and Gil. Deciding to be a little more direct you pushed the door open.

“Oh, sorry, hey, Gil. I don’t suppose you’ve seen China, have you?” you asked innocently.

Gil looked up at you guiltily, chocolate all round his mouth.

“Um, {Y/N}. She was here, but I don’t know where she went.”

“It’s okay. Thanks anyway. Oh and Gil?”

“Yeah.”

“You got a little something on your face.”

Gil quickly wiped at his face as you walked back out of the kitchen and over to China.

“Well?” she asked expectantly.

“Nope. Nothing.”

“You know what that means,” she smirked.

“Harry.”

“A Pan and a Hook, who’d have thought it?”

“That’s if it’s definitely him.”

“Who else could it be?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Well, go find him. We sent him down towards the lake.”

“Okay,” you sighed. “Wish me luck.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry knew he was being set up, he wasn’t as dumb as everyone thought he was. Still, he was intrigued as to why and by who. As he sat near the water’s edge watching the colourful fish he absentmindedly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knotted up chain with a small pendant on the end. He’d taken it off once and it had somehow gotten all knotted up so he couldn’t put it back on. He decided seeing as he had a bit of time to himself he would have yet another attempt at unknotting it. He wasn’t sure why the darn thing meant so much to him, he just knew it was something he had to keep close. He’d tried to ask his father and older sister about it, but they both told him that it didn’t matter because villains didn’t get happily ever afters.

Harry was in his own little world, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, as he tried to slowly untangle the mass of knots in the chain when he noticed that the shape on the end was starting to get warmer.

“What tha heck?”

He turned it over in his hands, staring intently at it as it got hotter and hotter in his hands.

“Ouch!” came a voice behind him.

Harry’s head snapped around to see you stood behind him, trying to pull your necklace off.

“{Y/N}? What are you doing here?”

“Following this thing.”

You managed to get the offending piece of jewellery off and held it between your fingers, the metal of the shape glowing red hot. Harry looked down at the shape in his hand, it too glowing red.

“Why are they doing that?” he asked, almost to himself.

“Because they’re the two halves of one shape,” you said, walking closer to him. “They get hot when they’re near each other.”

“Why?”

“To let you know you are close to your soulmate.”

Harry turned to look back at you, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Soulmate?”

“Yeah. The person you’re destined to be with.”

“I’m destined ta be with someone?” he asked, in surprise.

“Everyone is,” you said, stepping closer.

You quietly sat down next to him and gently took the knotted chain from him. He watched as you easily managed to untangle the knots, his mind racing with thoughts. Suddenly things began to make sense, the reason why his father and sister didn’t want to tell him the meaning behind the necklace… they didn’t want him to go searching for his soulmate. His thoughts were broken when he felt you lay the necklace carefully in the palm of his hand.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

He went to slip it back on when he remembered something you said.

“Two halves of one shape?” he asked.

“Mhm,” you nodded.

“If they match we’re…”

“Supposedly soulmates,” you shrugged, trying to act like this wasn’t a huge deal when in reality you were screaming inside you head.

Wordlessly Harry held out his necklace out, getting his meaning you held yours up too. Slowly you both moved your necklaces closer until the two halves met perfectly. You chewed nervously on your lip, watching Harry’s face for some sort of reaction. Harry sat staring at the two joined necklaces for a few minutes, his expression unreadable until a soft smile began to spread across his face, his eyes sparkling.

“Destined ta be together,” he said softly. “A Hook and a Pan.”

“Destiny definitely has a weird sense of humour,” you laughed softly.

Harry chuckled a little before turning to look at you.

“So,” he asked nervously. “What now?”

“That’s up to you,” you shrugged slightly. “I know you’re still loyal to Uma and the crew and that they’re always going to come first, but if you want to try and see what happens between us…”

You were stopped mid-sentence as Harry softly connected his lips to yours. You were surprised by how gentle he was being, but you quickly found yourself kissing back. Harry gently cupped your cheek with his hand. You let your eyelids flutter closed as you savoured this moment. Everything seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of you in the world, your lips moving softly against each others, every emotion you were both feeling being felt by the other. You truly didn’t want this moment to ever end, but eventually Harry pulled back a little. Your eyes slowly fluttered open to find Harry doing the same.

“Soulmates,” smiled Harry. “I could definitely get used ta that.”

“Me too. But what about…”

“There’s nothin’ ta think about. I wanna put everythin’ inta getting ta know ma own piece of Neverland.”

“Pan and Hook… Could cause all sorts of trouble,” you smirked softly.

“I like tha way ya think,” Harry chuckled, kissing your cheek.

You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer. You both sat watching the fish in the lake until the sun began to set, just comfortable with each other, both suddenly looking forward to the future… together.


End file.
